After Years of Loneliness
by DaniiWeasley7
Summary: One-shot! Bella is a vegetarian nomad. Trying to hide from the Volturi, she hides in Forks. What happens when she finds someone she thought was dead? Non-Cannon couples. J/B, E/A, Em/R, C/Es. Alternate Universe.


**Hi guys, this is a one- shot that I randomly thought of when I was bored and in the car. Hope you enjoy it, for it has been a pleasure to write.**

**Also, please know that I have made outfits of what my characters wear in my stories on Polyvore. The links are on my profile. Only major outfits are on there, including what Bella wears in this story.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**After Years of Loneliness**

**Bella's Pov**

I looked at my new home and sighed. Another town, another identity, another 'life' without my brother.

My name is Isabella Masen and I am one hundred and seven years old. How is that possible? Well I am a vampire. But before you run away screaming, I should tell you that I only drink animal blood. I could never take a human life because I remember mine so clearly, or more like my brother is my clearest memory. Edward Masen, or 'Eddie' as was my name for him was my best friend. He was older than me by two years. He was the most caring older brother ever. He took care of me and was my protector. He was the only one who didn't expect anything from me; I didn't have to be a proper lady around him. We had fun. He taught me to play the piano, but I haven't enjoyed playing it since he died. He died in 1918 because of the Spanish Influenza. It swept through Chicago and killed my whole family, starting with my father Edward Masen Senior, then my mother Elizabeth Masen and finally my brother. I was the only survivor, but sometimes I wish that I died with them, because then I wouldn't be alone and have a monstrous life. I wouldn't crave blood or be on the run from the Volturi, who want my power of a shield. All I wanted was Edward, but I would never see my dear brother again, never in my eternal existence.

I just moved to Forks, a town in the state of Washington, where there is a constant cover of clouds and rain. Perfect for sparkly vampires and hopefully I can keep a low profile here from the Volturi. I moved the furniture myself; there was no reason to get professionals to do it because I was stronger than them anyway. My house was small and on the edge of civilisation, just next to the green dense woods that occupied most of Forks. I knew I would stick out to the humans of Forks as vampires are insanely beautiful to lure in their prey, but hopefully I'll only be a shiny new toy for two weeks. Until then I have to endure.

Anyways I got on my bike, a Ducati 848, and was on my way to school. I wore dark blue jeans that were faded at the knees and a yellow singlet top over a white tank top and leather jacket for 'protection'. I wore knee high black boots. After I put on my silver helmet, I sped off to Forks high. As a vampire, I loved exhilarating speed and a bike was the closest we got to running. I parked my baby next to a rusty truck that looked as old as I am, the only thing remotely new was a shiny silver Volvo that reminded me of something Edward would drive. No, I couldn't think of him anymore, it only hurts me more, life without him.

I walked into the small office and saw a fake red head, middle aged woman at the desk. I went up to her and said,

"Hi, I'm Bella Masen. I'm new here." The lady looked up and was flustered; a dangerous blush overwhelmed her face and my sense. The monster inside me wanted to kill the weak human. I had to resist, I couldn't hurt a human, I couldn't break a family like mine was broken, I would not be the cause of someone's pain. I smiled and stayed in control. The lady, whose nametag read 'Mrs Cope' handed me different coloured papers, explaining that I had to get my teachers to sign it. With a thank you and a dazzling smile, I walked out of the office. According to my schedule, I had English first. I made my way to the classroom.

When I reached the door the bell rang. Great, what a fantastic way to start the day. I confidently walked up to the teacher so he could sign my slip. He stared at me before he signed it.

"Class this is Isabella Masen. She is new here and it seems we have the same last name." he said and smiled creepily at me.

"Um actually sir, my name is spelt with an 'e' instead of an 'o' and it's Bella, not Isabella." I retorted back. This man freaked me out and I was the vampire! I hated when teachers crossed the boundaries between professionally friendly and psycho. I sat down at a spare seat in the middle of the classroom (can anyone say hooray?) next to a tall dark blond haired girl. She smiled at me. Not an over excited smile or a fake one. Just a sincere, friendly one. I knew that I was going to like this girl for a human. Edward would say she had a sincere mind. He was always good at reading people.

I got through the morning with that girl, who I learned was named Angela, which fit because she was like an angel. We were headed from lunch; Angela invited me to sit at her table with some of her friends. I agreed, having nowhere else to sit anyways. I walked into the cafeteria and immediately all eyes were on me. If I were still human, I would have been red from blushing so hard. I always hated attention. My eyes scanned the room and my eyes landed on five way too beautiful people. There were two blonds, a brunette, and two colours I couldn't decipher. I took a deep breath in and internally cursed myself for letting my guard down; I should have known from the scents around the school that vampires were here. What if they were the Volturi? But they weren't, they were vegetarian vampires like me. I hoped to talk to them later; it would be good to have them as allies.

I sat down at the table with the teenagers. Angela introduced me to them. I was sitting in between Mike, a blond haired, blue eyed boy with the characteristics of a golden Labrador and Jessica, who I have already dubbed 'Miss Gossip'. Across from me was a blond haired girl named Lauren, who was only capable to glare at me with hatred. I had no idea why she hated me so much, but I ignored her.

I looked towards the other vampires. They seemed to not talk and I realised they brought food. I cursed myself for not working on my disguise well enough. Well no food is better than uneaten food anyways. I guess I would have to tell everyone that I had a special diet. The blond haired male was especially good looking with scars marring his perfect face. I shivered involuntary at what his past must have been to get scars like those. As I was admiring the blond hottie, another vampire turned to me with piercing black eyes of a hungry vampire. He had unruly hair that was the strange colour of bronze. I had only seen that colour before on two people, two people who I knew to be dead. I gasped and looked away. No it couldn't be.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica. She seemed happy to gossip with me. She giggled.

"They're the Cullens, they moved here from Alaska two years ago. They keep to themselves. The dark haired male is Emmett Cullen and the blond female is Rosalie Hale. They are like together, as in a couple. The blond male is Jasper Hale, the only single Cullen, he is Rosalie's twin, and they are Mrs Cullen's niece and nephew that they adopted when their parents died. The small pixie girl is Alice Brandon and she is with Edward Cullen. None of them besides Jasper and Rosalie are related, they are all adopted." She stopped and I thought she was finished, I was wrong.

"Dr Cullen is the doctor at Fork's Hospital. Mrs Cullen is his wife; they are young, like thirty." She took a deep breath.

"That is nice of them, to adopt five teenagers." I said, trying to sound like a normal teenager.

"Well, I don't think Mrs Cullen can have children." She sneered, like Mrs Cullen had a disease. She didn't know what it was like to have your chance of children taken away from you. However my brain was ticking, this was the infamous Olympic Coven, also known as the Cullens. But I also took note of one name: Edward Cullen. My mind was sent into a flashback and I recalled that my family's doctor back in 1918 had the last name Cullen, and he was young, and blond. No it was just a coincidence. That vampire was NOT my brother. He wasn't, he couldn't be. I watched my brother die before my eyes, witnessed his last words, he did die, didn't he? Jessica giggled beside me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you!" I turned to look at my dead brother's look alike. No he looked way too much like my brother; he could pass for a clone. Right up to the angler features and the straight nose. I could feel the air get thick around me and I couldn't breathe, even though I didn't need to. I had to get out of here. I quickly stood up as fast as I could while still appearing human. I walked, nearly reaching the doors and my freedom.

"Izzy!" a velvet voice rang behind me. I knew that voice, it was so perfect that even vampire venom couldn't improve it. He was the only one who called me 'Izzy'. I turned around to my brother. If I was human, I would have tears rolling down my cheeks. All I could do was choke out a sob that would never be accompanied with tears.

"Eddie" I cried. My brother was not dead. I was trying to delude myself if I told myself otherwise. In the ninety years of my vampire existence, it did not cross my mind that he could have been turned.

A small part of my brain, a very insignificant part noticed that the whole cafeteria was staring at us, but the rest of me couldn't stop staring. If it was possible, the vampire venom made him even more beautiful than he had been as a human.

"I… I thought you were dead," I said softly, low enough for him and the vampires to hear, but not loud enough for the rest of the humans to grab every word. "They told me that you were dead." I was sobbing loudly now. A heartbroken expression took over Edward's angelic features. He walked slowly towards me, reaching out. I wanted nothing more to be in his protective arms, but a part of me was scared, like this was a dream even though I was awake, although I could never sleep. He took another step, then another and soon he was about a foot away from me, longing and love on his face.

"I'm sorry Izzy." He sobbed and I fell into his arms, feeling content in his protective embrace. He still smelled like honey, lilac and sun. It filled my nose and my body. We were sobbing into each other's embrace.

"I missed you Eddie, every day" I whispered. He broke the embrace and stroked my face. I looked into his black eyes, remembering when they were emerald green, like our mother's.

"Every second Izzy." He sobbed. We were interrupted by his family. The tiny pixie haired girl, Alice, danced towards me, a huge grin on her face.

"You must be Bella!" she chirped, "We are going to be the best of friends!" Edward raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow at his mate.

"Ali, love, why are you reciting the contents of our wardrobe?" he asked. Alice glared at my brother.

"Get out of my head," she snapped, still glaring. I looked between the two of them; a confused look on my face. The blond hottie, Jasper interrupted the couple by suggesting that we continue this conversation at their house. He then turned to me and whispered,

"Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future." I marvelled at the sound of his voice, he had a nice southern drawl. We agreed that we would sign out and I would follow them to their residence.

After leaving the office, I made my way over to my baby. The silver Volvo drove past and Edward rolled down the window. I knew he would drive this car. It was a car that suited him well. Even if it was invented more than one hundred years after he was born.

I sped down Fork's roads, following the Volvo, which was going faster than I was, and I was speeding one hundred and twenty kilometres an hour. The Volvo made a sharp turn and I followed suit, if I was a human, I probably would have missed the turnoff. The long driveway was long and the trees framed it. The house was magnificent. It was a three story white Victorian style home that, among the trees, looked magical. The whole left side of the house was restored so that it was purely windows. It was a place where vampires could be themselves.

Standing at the door was a caramel haired woman and a blond male. I recognised him instantly, and from the shock look on his face as I took my helmet off, he recognised me to. I walked over to him, noticing that the other Cullens were behind me.

"Doctor Cullen." I greeted him. He smiled friendly at me.

"Isabella Masen, nice to see you again, and it's Carlisle." he nodded his head, the beauty at his side gasped, before launching into a hug. The animalistic part of me tensed, ready to fight, but the girl in me longed from a motherly hug, after not receiving one for ninety two years. She released me and stepped back.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme Cullen and you can call me Esme, I have heard so much about you. Welcome to our home! Why don't we make ourselves comfortable in the living room? We can talk there." She said cheerily.

"Wonderful suggestion Esme," Dr Cullen agreed with his wife, "Shall we?" he gestured inside the house. We entered and the Cullens made themselves comfortable, sitting on the chairs. I sat on a lone seat, not exactly feeling very comfortable. Emmett sat on the other lone seat, Rosalie in his lap. Edward and Carlisle sat on the loveseat, Esme on the armrest next to him and Alice at Edward's feet. Jasper stood against a wall, facing us. There was an awkward silence. I looked around anywhere, just not at the seven vampires looking at me. Edward broke the silence.

"Izzy, what happened, I mean, not that I am not happy so see you alive, but I saw the gravestone. It said you died." I looked at him. The years of loneliness and hurt, with my horrific past filled me. All the emotions inside me exploded. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper wince, as if he could feel what I felt. Then calm flooded me. I used that newfound calm to give me confidence to tell my story. I looked around at the vampires around me, and I took a deep breath.

"After I watched you die, Edward, I was alone. The only relative left was mother's bitter cousin. Crazy Aunt Edith. They sent me to Indianapolis, Indiana to live with her. It was horrible. I had to leave straight after your funeral. I was alone, I didn't make any friends and Aunt Edith made me work all the time. I did all the chores, cleaning up after her and her cats. She was bitter, she still hated mother, and was hell bent on making me feel her fury. When I turned sixteen, she started bringing suitors for me. But they were all old. The way they looked at me, it made my skin crawl." I shuddered. I took another deep breath.

"After a year of turning them down, Aunt Edith got mad. One night, I turned down another man, who offered Aunt Edith thousands of dollars for me. When he left, she started to scream at me, shouting that I was exactly like mum, that I didn't appreciate anything that I was given. That I was selfish, spoilt and a whore. I… I tried to reason with her, tell her that I didn't love any of them. That just made it worse…"

_Flashback_

_I was cowering in the corner of the living room; Aunt Edith was towering over me, screaming. Tears streamed down my cheeks._

"_LOVE! YOU WANT LOVE GIRL? It doesn't EXIST! You will marry John, because he will pay for a whore. That's what you are, a whore, like your mother!" Aunt Edith shouted. The vibrations of her voice echoed in my ear. Her five cats hissed at me from behind her. She grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up, choking me. She pushed me into the fireplace, my head hitting the stone bricks. I felt dampness on my head and I realised it was my own blood. I tried not to breath, the smell of blood made me sick. I remember Edward chuckling when I told him that I could smell it._

"_Humans don't smell blood." He said, in his know it all voice. The ten year old in me retorted hotly. _

"_I can, it smells like rust and salt!" Edward chuckled again and ruffled my hair._

_The sound of a slap and the stinging in my cheek woke me from my memory, the memory of happier times. Aunt Edith then punched me, each hit to my face making me slip out of consciousness. Suddenly the hits stopped and the last thing I remembered before the darkness consumed me was glowing red eyes._

_End Flashback_

"… I can't remember how long I burned, but when I woke up, everything was clearer, sharper. Next to me was a bag full of money and a note saying that I was a vampire, that I would sparkle in the sun and had the option of drinking animal blood or human blood. I set off and never looked back." I looked around; all the girls looked like they would cry if they could. Carlisle and Emmett looked livid. Jasper looked even more so, like he wanted to kill someone, it was weird, because he hardly knew me. But Edward looked murderous.

"Eddie?" I asked cautiously, angry vampires were dangerous. He took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a comforting quirk of his when he was angry, annoyed or stressed.

"Izzy, I want to make this clear, you are not a whore. Aunt Edith hated mother because she had a crush on father, but he always had eyes for our mother. I'm so sorry; I left you all alone, only if I came back earlier, I could have saved you. I arrived in Chicago to find you buried next to us, and I thought you were dead. I expected to find you living a happy life, to live your dream, to have children and a loving husband, but you weren't." he said.

"What happened to you, I mean, you" I pointed to Carlisle, "told me he was dead!" I accused. Carlisle looked guiltily at me.

"Your mother, Elizabeth Masen, knew I was different, she told me to save Edward, so he could protect you, and so he could have a second chance at life. He was almost dead, so I told you he was, I then took his body from the morgue and changed him. I was almost too late, but you have to understand, I was so alone, I needed a companion, your mother, God bless her soul, made up my mind." He said, guilt dripping out of his voice. In that instant, I forgave him; I knew too well what it is like to live alone.

"So," I said, trying to change the subject, "um tell me more about yourselves?" the people in the room chuckled at my lame attempt to get out of the spotlight. Carlisle spoke first.

"I was the son of a Anglican Pastor, who hunted mythical creatures, when I hit twenty one, I took over from my father, I went to hunt a coven of vampires living in the sewers but one bit me, I hid in potato peels, when I woke up, I discovered how to live on animal blood and I went to medical school, I also created my family." I was at awe of what Carlisle could do; it was truly inspirational to see a vampire used our enhanced abilities to help people. I turned my head to Esme, who started her story.

"I was born in 1895. I met Carlisle when I was sixteen; I fell out of a tree and broke my leg. Carlisle was my doctor. Ten years later he changed me when I jumped off a cliff because I lost my son. We fell in love and got married. I have never looked back since." She said happily, looking loving at her mate and husband. Wow, more than eighty years of being together and they still looked like they just fell in love. It would be wonderful to share those feelings with someone.

"I was born in 1915; I was changed when I was eighteen; that is all I can tell you for now. I do not like to relive my past." Rosalie said curtly, but not unfriendly, she had a soft smile on her face as she looked at me. I had a feeling Rosalie and I would get along. Emmett's smile widened as he realised that it was his turn.

"I was born the same year as Rosie, but I was changed two years later, I don't remember much of my human life but I was hunting in the Tennessee Mountains when I was attacked by a bear, Rosalie saved me, I thought she was an angel… And I still do." He sweetly kissed his wife, who rolled her eyes and muttered "nice save". I chuckled, still slightly envious of the relationship they had. Jasper looked at me weirdly, I didn't understand why though. Alice bounced where she sat.

"I don't know much about my human life, I woke up from the darkness as a vampire, I don't even remember the burning. The first thing I saw was Edward; I knew we were meant for each other. He was shocked when Carlisle opened the door and I launched myself at him, but I managed to convince him that I wasn't crazy. A few years ago, we went to look for information about my human life. I was also born in 1901, but was changed in 1920. I had a little sister, Cynthia, whose daughter is now residing in Biloxi. I think I had visions in my human life, causing my parents to fake my death and institutionalize me into an asylum. But nevertheless, I got my happiness eventually, even if Edward was too thick to see our connection at the beginning." Alice said happily, looking up at her husband.

"I love you too Ali." Edward said sweetly. I was happy that Edward found his soul mate. Mother was always trying to get him with someone, but I think that was more because she didn't want him to go to war. I looked at Jasper, he sighed. I couldn't help but think how perfect he looked when he did that.

"I was born in 1843 and changed twenty years later. I was the youngest ever Major of the Confederate Army, not even counting the fact that I lied about my age. I was changed by a woman named Maria, who used me in her army in the Southern Wars. I was feared, known as the God of War, I was the best fighter and my ability to manipulate and feel emotions helped me to control the newborns. I was close to only two vampires, Peter and Charlotte. I was ordered to kill Charlotte, Peter, thanks to his gift of 'knowing' knew about it and he and Charlotte ran away. They came back for me two years later. I stayed with them until Edward and Alice found me and brought me here." My heart swelled, what Jasper went through, no one should, yet he became a better man for it. And his scars were sexy as hell. Then I did a double take on something he said, he could feel and manipulate emotions? No wonder he looked at me weirdly. I was probably a basket case with my emotions. I felt calm and happiness wash over me and I sent Jasper a thankful glance. I turned to my brother, who was staring at me with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"What?" I cried. He shook his head and looked meaningfully at Alice.

"Izzy, why can't I read your mind?" he asked frustration evident in his voice. I internally laughed when I realised that I didn't tell the Cullens about my gift. I shrugged my shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"I have a gift of a mental shield." The room gasped. What, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"You're the one the Volturi are after?" Carlisle asked, shock filling his face. I nodded, and the horror of my circumstances finally hit me. If the Volturi figured out that Edward was my brother, the whole Cullen family would be in danger. I was putting them in danger by being here. They wouldn't want me here anyway. I should probably be heading out.

"Bella, you can't leave!" Jasper exclaimed, his expression begging. Why would he want me here, what was I to him?

"Yeah Bella, you can't leave, your part of this family, your my sister!" Alice cried, agreeing with Jasper. Edward nodded his head.

"I haven't wrestled you yet Bella!" Emmett pleaded, "You can't go!"

"Izzy, I only got you back, and you want to go? We don't care about the Volturi, you are family, and we protect our family." He said, the rest of the family seemed to agree with him.

"I don't want to put you in danger!" I cried. Jasper started to chuckle. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, but I didn't understand why he made it.

"Darlin' didn't you listen to our stories? I am the God of War, not to mention Carlisle knows many people who would help to fight the Volturi, even if it happens, and when it does, we will take appropriate action." He drawled, but by the way he spoke, I knew the Major came out to play.

"It's decided," Esme said, speaking for the family, "Bella, welcome to the family!" I smiled. They accepted me, despite the danger I brought with me. While the family talked about designing my room, future wrestling matches, or whether the Volturi would really come, Edward sided up to me.

"Want to take a walk?" he asked. I nodded and he led me out the back door and into the woods. We walked, slightly faster than human pace, but not fast, to a clearing, just out of hearing range of the house. We sat down on the grass, like we did when we were human. We sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. I broke it.

"I'm glad I found you Edward, I haven't been able to enjoy the playing the piano, since you… well left." I said softly, looking my brother in the eye.

"I gave Ali mother's ring, I hope you don't mind?" he asked. I shook my head; mother wanted him to have it anyway. We stayed there in silence until we notice someone approaching. We got up and in crouches, and then I recognised the scent. Grass, leather and a hint of peppermint, I knew that it was Jasper. His honey blond head appeared through the trees.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Alice wants you Edward." He said, I couldn't get enough of his voice. Edward thanked him and with a kiss on the forehead, he was off to his slightly scary wife. Jasper stayed there. Looking at me curiously, like he was trying to figure me out. I felt flattered that he was looking at me with such awe.

"Why do I feel so connected to you Bella?" he asked. My mind stuttered. Did he feel the attraction as well? No it was not possible. He couldn't, I was nothing special, and he could have any girl, why would he feel a connection to me?

"Don't think that Bella, you're beautiful! I'm the one that wouldn't deserve you…" he trailed off, and if he was human, I think he would be blushing. Did he like me too?

"… Would you give me a chance to be undeserving?" he asked. Now it was my turn to internally blush. Summoning my courage, I kissed his lips. They were so soft, yet firm, like they were made for me. I pulled away to see Jasper's stunned face.

"Maybe… if you're lucky, very lucky" I said coyly and Jasper laughed. I ran back to the house, Jasper behind me, our laughter disrupting the piano composition. I was transported to 1917, when Edward composed my lullaby. And there he was, sitting at his black grand piano, playing the song that he thought represented me. I wish tears could fall as I silently walked behind my brother and put my hands on my brother's shoulders.

"Thank you," I whispered. He continued to play, but I know he heard me. As I listened to the hauntingly beautiful song coming from the piano, I couldn't help but think that everything has happened for a reason, the Volturi, the running. I never really had a home before, let alone a family. Coming to Fork's has been one of the best decisions I have made, it has opened all sorts of doors for me. I have found my brother, after years of thinking he was dead, a family and even the possibility of a mate.

But most of all, I found a home, after ninety years of loneliness; I finally found somewhere that I could be myself.

Finally!

Okay, so don't forget to look on my profile for outfits and review. Writing is my passion and I would really like to know how well I write and I need your help for that! See you guys next time.

D.


End file.
